


Wedding Jitters

by misura



Category: Happy Endings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Can't we just leave for our honeymoon <i>now</i> and skip this whole ... " Max flapped his hands.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



"Can't we just leave for our honeymoon _now_ and skip this whole ... " Max flapped his hands.

Grant smiled cheerfully, which was usually not a good sign. "Wedding?" he asked. "Sorry, I think that may be sort of like wanting to have your cake and eat it, too."

"Which is totally reasonable," Max said. "I mean, if I have cake, why wouldn't I eat it? What, I should just wait until it's gone stale or something? Oh my God, I forgot to order the wedding cake."

"Penny ordered the wedding cake."

"Did you check?" Max asked. "Because I know what Penny's like."

Granted rolled his eyes. It made him look stupidly sexy. "Chillax, will you? I checked."

"Don't say 'chillax' like it's cool. Only Dave says 'chillax' like it's cool, and he's so totally wrong, and I only had, like, three cups of coffee this morning, so I'm totally chill. Did you double-check?"

"Yes," Grant said. "And triple-checked, and quadruple-checked."

"Betcha don't know the word for when you check five times." Granted grinned and opened his mouth. "Okay, fine, I lose."

"Does that mean I win and you'll stop freaking out now?"

"Who's freaking out?" Max asked. "Not me, I can tell you that much. So I'm getting married, so what? Been there, done that, didn't bother getting the t-shirt. Word!"

Grant sighed. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"What do you mean: going to be? You mean it's not fine now? What's happened? Is it the flowers? It's the flowers, isn't it?"

"Look," said Grant, "if you're going to leave me standing at the altar or something because you got cold feet at the last minute, can you just tell me now and spare me the humiliation?"

"Wait, what?" Max blinked. "Dude, stop freaking out. It's just a wedding. I'm not going to get cold feet and pull an Alex on you. I mean, that would just be totally uncool."

"Great. Then can we get back to the seating arrangements now?"


End file.
